la logique de grissom
by marley7799
Summary: et si sara avait dit à grissom qu'elle l'avait entendu parler au docteur lurie?
1. Chapter 1

La plupart des gens pensent que nous sommes fait pour une seule et même personne. Que quelque part sur cette terre il existe l'âme sœur. Qu'une seule personne correspond à notre attente de l'amour. Et que quand on rencontre cette être si précieux, car unique, on sait instinctivement que c'est elle. Un seul regard, un son de voix, un sourire et l'on sait à la seconde même que c'est elle, c'est cette même personne qui nous est destinée. Elle nous apportera le bonheur, nous fera atteindre le septième ciel, cette personne avec qui vous partagerez tout, les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Je pense que je fais partie de cette majorité de croyant à l'Amour unique, le légendaire coup de foudre.

Oh bien sur quand je l'ai rencontré je n'étais déjà plus objective, car je lui vouais déjà une admiration sans limite. Mais quand il m'a sourit la première fois, j'ai su que plus jamais au cours de ma vie je ne ressentirais à nouveau ce sentiment de béatitude que j'ai éprouvé.

J'avais 25ans, étudiante, je bossais le week-end dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique à ranger des médicaments, afin de mettre de l'argent de côté, mes études étant payées par une bourse dont j'avais bossé dur pour l'obtenir. Ma vie n'était pas très palpitante, et pour ce qui est de mon enfance elle était plus que misérable. Mais j'en avais tiré mon parti, et avais décidé que contre vents et marées je réussirais ma vie d'adulte. Je ne croyais plus en rien, ni Dieu, ni quelconque autre religion, je n'avais même plus confiance en l'être humain. Mais quelque part au fond de mon cœur, j'osais encore espérer que je méritais quelqu'un de bien, et qui me comprendrait sans trop me poser de questions.

Le mois de juillet cette année-là me paressait encore tellement loin, et pourtant nous étions déjà mi-juin. 15 jours, 15 jours avant le début du séminaire à l'université auquel je m'étais inscrite. Mais ces 15 jours me parurent une éternité, je savais déjà que je finissais mon année scolaire avec la plus grande distinction, donc l'énervement que je ressentais n'était pas du à l'attente des résultats, mais à autre chose. La personne invitée d'honneur à ce séminaire…. Docteur Gilbert Grissom.

Depuis des années je suivais sa carrière, il était l'un des plus célèbres entomologistes du pays. Tout y passait, articles de presse, interview dans les revues scientifiques, livres où il était simplement cité, oui je lui vouais une admiration sans borne. Il avait un curriculum impressionnant, et parfois je me prenais à rêver d'avoir comme lui un boulot aussi passionnant, d'avoir l'estime de mes confrères.

J'avais donc décidé qu'il fallait absolument que je le rencontre, et que par n'importe quel moyen il fallait que je réussisse à lui parler, sortir de cette masse d'étudiants, je voulais être différente à ses yeux. Attirer son attention, fut mon mot d'ordre. Et mes espoirs étaient loin d'approcher la réalité.

Premier jour du séminaire, et j'arrivais avec une demi-heure de retard, cette saleté de voiture pourrie avait décidé ce jour de perdre son pot d'échappement en plein milieu de la route qui me menait du travail à l'université.

Je rentrais donc en trombe dans l'amphithéâtre bondé de gens à moitié endormis. La porte claqua et l'assemblée se retourna vers moi, apparemment heureuse d'avoir un peu de divertissement. Voilà, pour une entrée remarquée je pense que je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.

Il était là derrière son bureau, il me regarda et je ne su que dire à part « heu… Je… Heu…. »

Il prit la parole afin de m'aider « Laissez moi deviner mademoiselle, vous avez eu un imprévu mécanique, et vous êtes désolée pour le retard ?????? »

« Je vous excuses votre retard, mieux vaux tard que jamais, si vous avez persisté à vouloir venir c'est que le sujet vous intéressé, vous pouvez prendre place.

Mon « oui » fut à peine audible, car je n'arrivais toujours pas à aligner 2 syllabes à la suite. Bien sur le sujet, lui en l'occurrence, m'intéressait. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose en rencontrant Grissom, mais certainement pas de me prendre 2 gifles comme ça. J'étais amoureuse.

Ma voisine habituelle de cours, et mon binôme en sciences, me fit signe au dernier rang de venir la rejoindre, je m'exécutais dans la seconde.

« Salut Amélie, j'ai raté beaucoup ????

« Honnêtement Sara ???? Je sais pas dans quoi tu m'as encore embarquée, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un prof aussi barbant. Je crois qu'il s'explique le cours à lui-même. Je suis sure que tu as insisté pour que je vienne avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seule à t'ennuyer !!!!

« Non absolument pas, le docteur Grissom est très reconnu dans le domaine de la police scientifique, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que nous avons de profiter de ses cours.

« Oui, à d'autre Sara.

« Non, je t'assure Amélie, regarde il a su à la seconde où je suis rentrée que j'avais eu une panne mécanique !

« Facile Sara, le grand scientifique t'a simplement regardé, et vu les preuves !! Tu as du cambouis sur le visage !

Oh mon Dieu, en plus d'arriver en retard, je m'étais ridiculisée devant lui. Moi qui avait mis plus d'une heure à retourner ma garde-robe, ne sachant que mettre. Et puis pressée par le temps, j'avais opté pour un simple jeans, une blouse noire col un peu décolleté, et une queue de cheval.

L'heure de cours restante passa très vite. Le sujet était passionnant. Un autre dilemme en moi croissait. Devais-je aller lui parler, ou attendre le lendemain d'être plus « propre » pour l'approcher. La deuxième solution était la meilleure. Je me faufilais donc parmi les autres étudiants, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter qu'il ne me voit encore le visage sale.

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait.

Trop tard, j'étais prise au piège, je fis mine de ne rien entendre, espérant qu'il laisserait tomber. Mais apparemment j'avais lu beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais aussi loin que je me souvienne des articles, nul ne parlait de sa ténacité !

« Mademoiselle avec du cambouis, s'il vous plait !!!!

Honte sur moi, la foule se mit à rire et tout le monde me regarda.

Je me retournais lentement, il accueillit mon regard apeuré avec un grand sourire.

A mon tour je lui fis un petit sourire en coin, premier d'une longue série.

« Oui docteur grissom.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez retrouvé l'usage de la parole mademoiselle ????

« siddle, Sara Siddle

« Enchanté mademoiselle Siddle. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air intéressée par le cours, contrairement malheureusement à la majorité de l'assistance. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte qu'ont l'importance des insectes.

« Oui en fait, il me tardait le début du séminaire pour vous rencontrer docteur grissom.

Pauvre folle, comment avais-je pu dire ça, saute lui au coup tant que tu y es, intérieurement je m'auto fouettais.

« Il est rare de rencontrer des étudiants de votre âge aussi enthousiaste, et s'il vous plait appelez moi Gil ou grissom si vous préférez.

Deuxième sourire en coin, j'étais totalement conquise.

« Je voulais vous dire mademoiselle, c'est bien mademoiselle ?

J'opinais de la tête

« J'ai pu constater que votre voisine n'était pas très attentive à ce que je disais, je pense donc, non à vrai dire je suis sûr, qu'elle n'a pris aucune note donc si vous avez besoin de renseignements je suis là pour ça.

J'étais définitivement partie à la conquête de l'espace, je voyageais entre la planète amour et le paradis. Et partie précipitamment sans précaution, j'avais oublié mon scaphandre avec ma bonbonne d'oxygène. Je suffoquais. Comment devais-je prendre cette phrase ???

Bien sur j'avais des renseignements à lui demander, par quoi devais-je commencer : je pourrais avoir votre numéro de portable ou à quel hôtel êtes vous et votre numéro de chambre ???

Je pis une profonde respiration.

« A vrai dire j'avais une multitude de question à vous poser sur votre travail car je me posais la question de savoir si c'est bien le métier que je voulais faire. Je suis plutôt du genre prudente, et je veux être certaine de faire le bon choix.

« Bien, que diriez-vous d'aller vous rafraîchir le visage et de venir me rejoindre à la cafétéria de l'université ?

Troisième sourire en coin, je le savais, je le sentais, c'était lui !


	2. Chapter 2

Je me souviens parfaitement des jours qui suivirent notre rencontre. A chaque cours je me rapprochais un peu plus du premier rang, car je voulais voir de plus prêt ses grands yeux bleus.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, sur les thèmes abordés, et entre mes horaires de travail, le séminaire et mon anxiété de retrouver Grissom tous les jours, tout ça m'empêchait peu à peu de trouver le sommeil.

De plus, plus les jours passés, plus je me rendais compte que le compte à rebours avait commencé, et que nous approchions de la fin du mois, c'est-à-dire de la fin du séminaire. Et la question était : comment allais-je gérer cette rupture ?

Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre de la part de Grissom que de l'attention et je crois de l'amusement de voir une jeune étudiante s'intéresser autant à son métier.

A chaque fin de cours, nous allions prendre un café et discutions des heures durant des techniques scientifiques exploitées par la police.

Grissom ne savait rien de mon enfance, et ne pouvait donc pas savoir mon aversion pour les criminels, mais défendre les victimes semblait être ma voix professionnelle.

Ma décision était donc prise, je serais une experte de la police scientifique !

L'avant dernier jour, fut un véritable calvaire. Assise au premier rang, face à son bureau, je m'endormais doucement. La chaleur du mois de juillet ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, et le mal de ventre que j'avais eu toute la nuit avait eu raison de mon sommeil. J'étais pathétique, cette souffrance que je m'infligeais était en fait une conséquence de mes tortures psychologiques, et de la multitude de questions qui me taraudait !

Vais-je le revoir ? Va-t-il me proposer que nous restions en contact ? Est-ce que je vais lui manquer ? Et surtout, comment vais-je faire ? Comment gérer tout ça ?

Grissom paraissait triste, ou plus exactement tracassé.

A la fin du cours, comme à son habitude, il venait me rejoindre au premier rang.

_**« **__**Sara, vous avez dormi la moitié du cours ! Est-ce que le sujet ne vous intéressait pas ?**_

_**« **__**Non absolument pas, Grissom. J'ai simplement un peu de mal à dormir, la chaleur dans les petites chambres d'étudiants n'est pas évidente à supporter, de plus beaucoup d'élèves en profitent pour faire des soirées sur le campus. Soirées qui finissent en majorité au petit matin. Le tout additionné à mon travail explique certainement mon état de fatigue.**_

Il opina, mes explications avaient l'air de le convaincre. Je n'allais quand même pas lui expliquer que c'était lui la cause de cet épuisement.

Rassuré, il me proposa d'aller un boire un grand café, qui selon lui, me ferait le plus grand bien. S'il avait su que pour mon bien-être tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse fougueusement….mon esprit voyageait encore et je le regardais l'ai béat.

« Sara, demain c'est mon dernier jour ici, et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si au lieu de venir à la cafétéria, nous allions dîner après le cours, nous pourrions casser le rituel du café, je vous laisse le choix du restaurant. Le seul impératif c'est que mon avion décolle à 16h, je devrais donc être à l'aéroport pour 15H.

_**« **__**D'accord, je connais une pizzeria typiquement italienne, c'est un ami Gino, le patron. De plus, elle est sur la route de l'aéroport, je pourrais vous y conduire directement.**_

_**« Parfait, ça me paraît très bien. A demain, Sara.**_

_**« A demain, grissom.**_

Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ??????? Lui proposer de le conduire à l'aéroport, comment allais-je me comporter ????

Plus anxieuse que jamais, la nuit passa à toute vitesse. Voilà, l'histoire se finissait aujourd'hui et pourtant notre histoire n'avait même pas commencé.

Durant le repas, je ne dis pas grand-chose, peur de laisser paraître mon émotion. Lui me parlait de son équipe de Las Vegas, à quel point il avait vraiment l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. Qu'il avait hâte de les retrouver, ce que je pris personnellement pour hâte de me quitter, et la réponse à une de mes questions était là : non je ne lui manquerais pas !!!

Je l'enviais de faire partie d'une famille, sentiment que moi je ne connaissais pas, mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ! Mais j'enviais surtout son équipe d'avoir la chance de tous les soirs travailler avec lui. J'aurais tout donné pour en faire partie.

_**« **__**Sara, il va falloir penser se mettre en route, je ne voudrais par rater mon vol. Quand je pense à la masse de paperasserie qui m'attend certainement sur mon bureau, j'en suis malade.**_

Et je pensais : oh moi aussi grissom je suis malade, malade de vous ! Le manque était déjà là, et pourtant grissom se tenait face à moi.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous déchargeâmes ses bagages, et allions les enregistrer. Tout ça se passa dans le silence, un silence gênant et lourd de non-dits.

_**« **__**Les passagers du vol B94 à destination de Las Vegas sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement.**_

Voilà, nous y étions, l'adieu.

_**« **__**Sara, je voulais vous dire que j'ai passé un excellent mois de juillet, San Francisco est une très agréable ville, et les gens y sont accueillants. De plus, votre rencontre à rendu mon séjour encore plus plaisant, à vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une jeune personne aussi attrayante que vous. J'oserais espérer qu'un jour nous nous reverrons !**_

_**« Bien sur, ça sera pour moi un réel plaisir !**_

_**« Je vous donne ma carte Sara, vous aurez ainsi mon numéro de portable, mon numéro au labo et mon e-mail, j'espère que vous utiliserez au moins de temps en temps l'un de ceux-ci.**_

_**« Je n'y manquerais pas, je vous enverrais un e-mail comme ça vous aussi vous aurez mes coordonnées.**_

Je n'avais même pas prévu l'échange de numéro de portable, j'étais en dessous de tout.

_**« **__**Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol à destination de Las Vegas.**_

_**« Bon, je crois que je dois vraiment y aller maintenant.**_

Un hochement de tête fut ma réponse, je ne savais que dire.

_**« **__**Merci Sara, ce fut un merveilleux séjour et ce grâce à vous.**_

Il se pencha et vint, pour la première fois, m'embrasser sur la joue. Je ne su que faire, et ma réponse fut un sourire en coin.

Il tourna les talons et parti embarquer. Parti, c'est le seul mot qui revenait en boucle dans mon esprit.

Le manque était terrible, durant des jours je ne dormais plus. Puis les semaines passèrent, et les mois aussi. J'avais repris mon rythme d'avant grissom, mais de temps en temps nous échangions des mails.

Quand je lui avais annoncé que mes études étaient terminées et que le labo de San Francisco m'avait déjà proposé un poste, quelle fut ma surprise, quand le premier jour en tant qu'experte arrivant au labo, je fus accueillies par un énorme bouquet de fleurs et les félicitations du chef du labo pour avoir réussi à obtenir une lettre de recommandation d'un des plus grands entomologistes reconnu du pays, c'est-à-dire Grissom.

Je lui téléphonais sur le champs pour le remercier, et sa réponse me fit chaud au cœur : il était fier de moi !!!

Sa phrase avait un double sens pour moi, Grissom était fier de moi, ce qui de mon point de vue amoureux était énorme, mais plus encore quelqu'un était fier de moi ! bien que loin de lui, il prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon cœur.

3 ans passèrent depuis la rencontre avec grissom, oui j'avais eu quelques aventures mais rien de bien sérieux.

Puis un jour, je fus appelée par le directeur du labo. Il m'annonça qu'il avait reçu un appel de Las Vegas et le docteur Grissom avait demandé exceptionnellement si on pouvez lui prêter les services de Mademoiselle Siddle, afin d'enquêter sur une affaire interne.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il avait pensé à moi, mon directeur insista en disant que grissom m'avait demandé expressément car il voulait quelqu'un de confiance. Je sautais sur l'occasion, j'allais le revoir, le matin même j'étais dans l'avion.

Le vol paru interminable, j'espérais plus de ce voyage qu'une simple affaire interne à gérer.

La mort d'un des csi avait complètement anéanti grissom, et l'accueil des autres avait été plus que désagréable.

Alors quand grissom me proposa le poste vacant laissé par la mort d'un des leurs, je compris que ma tâche allait être dure et qu'il allait falloir me faire accepter dans une équipe bien soudée. Mais la simple idée d'être avec lui me transportait de joie, et j'acceptais en modérant mon enthousiasme, après tout c'était un malheur qui m'amenait ici.

La suite avait était loin de combler mes espérances, à chaque tentative grissom me repoussait, ce n'était plus le même que celui que j'avais rencontré à l'université mais grissom était grissom !

Voilà tout ces souvenirs venaient de me revenir à l'esprit, comme on se prend une gifle. Je me tenais là derrière cette glace sans teint, je venais d'entendre une confession dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Contrairement à l'habitude, le suspect n'avait pas craqué, la confession ne venait pas de lui, mais de Grissom ! Tous ses sentiments, il venait de les expliquer à un plus que probable criminel. J'avais remarqué la ressemblance entre la victime, Debbie Marlin, et moi-même, et j'avais vu la souffrance sur le visage de grissom, il paraissait éreinté.

Une seule phrase me revenait en tête _**« je suis incapable de le faire**_ », voilà 4 ans que nous travaillions ensemble, 7 que nous nous connaissions, et j'avais une autre réponse à mes questions : non il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, il a des sentiments, mais ils ne sont pas assez forts pour sacrifier son travail.

J'étais anéantie !

Je partis avant que grissom ne sorte de la salle, bien décidée à noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool. En rentrant chez moi, je m'arrêtais acheter des packs de bières, la journée allait être longue.

Dans ma semi conscience, après avant enfiler quelques bières, je décidais que malgré mes sentiments, et il fallait à tout prix que je fasse une croix sur lui.

Ma résolution était prise.

J'arrivai au labo à l'heure, mais un peu encore vaporeuse. Grissom venait de finir de donner les affectations, mais j'avoue que je n'y avais prêté aucune attention.

_« Sara, vous m'entendez ?_

_« __Pardon grissom_, je réfléchissais

_« __J'ai dit que vous êtes aussi avec moi sur cette affaire de meurtre au casino._

_« __Ok, je prends mon kit et j'arrive._

Le silence dans l'auto était pesant.

Le meurtre se révéla être une ruse pour effectuer un cambriolage. En effet, le vol venait d'être commis dans la salle d'exposition du casino qui inauguré ce soir une magnifique collection chinoise de guerriers et armes, d'une valeur inestimable.

L'enquête suivait son cours, nous avancions à petit pas quand grissom eu une idée à propos du gardien blessé.

_« __Sara, avez-vous du ruban adhésif avec vous ?_

_« __Oui, toujours._

Grissom s'assit sur le fauteuil, colla le début du scotch sur lui et tournoya avec le fauteuil pour s'attacher, comme certainement le gardien avait fait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était complice.

Grissom me regarda heureux de ça trouvaille.

Il me demanda de venir le libérer, et là planter devant lui, j'eu une idée.

Je ne le libérerais pas tout de suite.

_« __J'ai entendu l'interrogatoire du docteur Lurie dans l'affaire Debbie Marlin !_

« _Oh_, fut ça réponse. Il avait l'air plus confus que jamais.

_« __Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça plus tôt ?_

_« __Sara nous sommes sur scène de crime, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour discuter de ça._

_« Je pense au contraire que si grissom. Vous êtes attaché sur une chaise, et si je vous laisse partir maintenant, je crains fort que nous n'ayons plus jamais cette conversation. Je vous détacherais quand vous m'aurez parlé. Pourquoi est-ce si dure d'accepter vos sentiments ?_

_« Sara, vous êtes ma subordonnée et vous savez parfaitement qu'aucune relation sentimentale ne serait tolérée, de plus on pourrait me reprocher du favoritisme._

_« __Grissom, vous savez parfaitement que je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé comme faveur, à part peut-être maintenant. S'il vous plait répondez-moi, pourquoi ?_

_« __Sara, je euh…je….si je vous avez dit plus tôt que j'avais des sentiments pour vous, vous auriez espéré plus, et rien n'est possible entre nous, et je vous l'aurais dit. Vous auriez fait quoi ? Vous tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre je ne le supporterais pas._

_« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez des sentiments pour moi, mais que rien n'est possible, et qu'il faut que jusqu'à la fin de mes jours il va falloir rester célibataire car vous ne supporteriez pas de me voir avec un autre ????_

_« Je sais, c'est compliqué mais je n'y peux rien._

_« __Ok, je pense avoir compris, alors considérez ce qui va suivre comme un baiser d'adieu, bien que n'ayant jamais eu de relation ensemble._

Je me penchais vers lui, je vis son regard craintif, et commença à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Si ce devait être le seul et unique baiser que j'échangerais jamais avec lui je voulais, qu'en ce moment il comprenne tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

Ce qui, au départ, était à sens unique se changea vite en un échange, et je peux dire que grissom participait plus que prévu à ce baiser.

Je conclus, ce moment d'extase, me redressait et lui dis en le détachant « nous ne reparlerons jamais de ce qui vient de se passer puisque rien entre nous n'est possible.

Il me regardait complètement ahuri parce qui s'était produit. Je retournais collecter les preuves. Nous continuâmes notre enquête sans pour autant trop parler, j'étais repassée en mode travail.

Grissom demanda au directeur du casino d'inspecter les pièces non volées qui avaient été placées dans le coffre fort. Je l'accompagnais, et nous fumes enfermés dans la pièce, à l'abri des regards.

« Sara, concernant ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je voulais vous dire que je …. Enfin je…

« Grissom, nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler de cela je vous l'ai dit.

« Sara, je voulais vous dire que je regrette.

« Oui, je me doutais

« non Sara, pas le baiser, ce fut un merveilleux moment, mais je regrette que les choses soient ainsi, j'aurais aimé que vous ayez un autre poste, que je sois plus jeune, que …..

Je le coupais, « grissom, non pas d'excuse, vous avez été clair, il n'y aura jamais de nous, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous embêterez plus avec ça. Bouclons cette affaire, j'ai hâte d'en finir.

Je lui souris, souris comme la première fois, comme tous ces sourires qui avaient été accueillis par ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

J'avais pris une autre décision.

Nous découvrîmes vite que le directeur du casino avait essayé d'extorquer de l'argent à sa compagnie d'assurance.

Le matin ma démission était sur le bureau d'Ecklie, et de grissom, j'étais partie.


	3. Chapter 3

D'abord, je tenais à remercier Megara et Macadame, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir reçu vos reviews. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

« _Je veux voir tout le monde dans la salle de repos et tout de suite_ » cria grissom

« _Que se passe t'il ?_ demanda Nick à Greg

« _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !_

« _Bien, tout le monde est là_, dit grissom. _Je veux savoir qui était au courant de la décision de Sara de partir !_

« _Pardon, qu'est-ce que vous dites ?_ Rétorqua Catherine. _Sara est partie ????_

_« __Oui, et ça m'étonnerait que personne ne soit au courant ! Dites moi Greg, vous le saviez ?_

_« __A vrai dire grissom, Sara m'avait parlé de son mal être mais je pensais pas qu'elle allait partir ! C'est vous qui me l'apprenez !_

_« __Bien puisque personne ne veut me parler, je vais aller voir Ecklie, Catherine occupez-vous des affectations de ce soir, moi je resterais au labo._

Ecklie apprit à grissom que, à la fin de mon service, j'étais venue le trouver en lui demandant un congé exceptionnel. Mais n'avez pas précisé pourquoi ni pour combien de temps je partais.

Grissom s'enferma dans son bureau toute la nuit. Il essaya à de multiples reprises de m'appeler sur mon portable, mais sans succès.

La rumeur de mon départ se répandit vite dans le labo. Les premiers jours, les membres de l'équipe ne parlèrent que de ça, tout en évitant le sujet devant grissom car il était plus qu'irritable.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et Greg signala que je l'avais appelé.

Grissom qui avait entendu une brève conversation entre warrick et Nick, convoqua Greg dans son bureau.

_« __Oui patron_

_« __Greg, entrez et fermez la porte s'il vous plait._

_« __J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu des nouvelles de Sara, comment va t-elle ?_

_« __Bien, elle va bien._

_« __C'est tout ce que vous voulez me dire ? Où est-elle ? _

_« __Et bien grissom, je crois que Sara ne veut pas que je vous dise où elle est, donc je vais respecter son souhait. Elle m'a dit que vous alliez certainement me le demander et elle m'a dit aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que vous m'en teniez rigueur mais que c'est sa décision. Elle m'a_ _juste dit « tu diras à grissom que je ne lui en veux plus ». Voilà le message est passé. Maintenant, j'aimerais retourner à mes analyses ADN._

_« __Bien sur, allez-y. Et merci Greg._

Je ne lui en voulait plus c'était déjà ça il était soulagé.

Les mois passèrent, grissom retrouvait peu à peu son sourire. De temps en temps il demandait des nouvelles à Greg, car il semblait être le seul avec qui elle avait gardé contact.

Sa réponse était toujours la même « _bien, elle va bien_ »

Moi de mon coté je faisais la même chose, mais dans d'autres circonstances, j'aimais que Greg me tienne au courant de l'évolution de chacun.

**5 ans ****passèrent.**

Greg avait commencé une relation il y a plusieurs mois de cela avec une csi de l'équipe de jour. Les autres continuaient leur routine.

Ils furent tous surpris de recevoir un jour une invitation à un mariage.

_« Amy et Gregory ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur mariage et à la __réception qui aura lieu à la salle d'honneur du casino Belagio »_

Nick invita Judith de la réception, Warrick et Catherine décidèrent d'aller ensemble, grissom lui n'avait pas envie d'aller. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux du bonheur de son csi, mais le mariage d'un autre lui rappelait cruellement mon absence.

Tous essayèrent de le convaincre, sans résultat.

_« __Grissom, je peux vous voir une seconde, s'il vous plait ?_

_« __Bien sur Greg, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_« __Je voudrais vraiment que vous veniez à mon mariage, tous les membres de l'équipe seront là._

« _Non Greg, pas tous les membres de l'équipe,_ dit-il dans un soupir.

_« __Et, grissom, si je vous disais que justement Sara sera là, vous viendriez ?_

_« __Vraiment, elle sera là ? Mais je suis quasi sûr que si elle sait que vous m'avez invité, elle ne voudra pas venir !_

_« __Vous avez tort patron, elle est au courant je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas choisir entre inviter seulement l'un de vous 2, elle m'a répondu qu'il était hors de question de devoir choisir, et qu'elle serait heureuse de tous vous revoir. Alors vous venez ? C'est dimanche 13H, ça me ferait plaisir_

_« __Bien Greg, j'y serais._

Nous n'étions que jeudi quand Greg avait parlé à grissom, mais celui-ci ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il allait revoir Sara !!!!

Durant trois jours il s'imagina de multiples scénarios et conversations, il cherchait le meilleur moyen d'aborder Sara sans la brusquer.

Le dimanche arriva doucement à son goût, et tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée du casino.

Grissom cherchait dans tous les sens après Sara, c'est au moment où l'on invita les gens à rentrer dans la salle de mariage, qu'il se rendit compte qu'une partie des invités était déjà à l'intérieur.

Les csi se retrouvèrent presque au bout de la salle, et grissom repéra de suite, à quelques rangées devant lui, sa silhouette.

Vêtue d'une magnifique robe bordeau, il pouvait voir ses cheveux tombant sur mes épaules et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Moi qui, quand je travaillais au labo, ne mettais que des pantalons, laissais ici apparaître mon dos jusque hauteur de mes reins.

Il remarqua certainement que je semblais bronzée.

La cérémonie une fois terminée, les convives furent invités à passer à la salle de réception pour le dîner.

Grissom tenta de l'approcher mais elle était en grande conversation avec les parents de Greg qui étaient venus de Norvège pour le mariage de leur fils. Il nota que elle semblait à l'aise avec eux.

Il décida donc de rejoindre ses équipiers pour prendre un verre.

Nick s'absenta un instant pour aller aux toilettes, Grissom était avec Catherine et warrick en train de se servir de quelques amuse-gueule au buffet quand ils entendirent derrière eux la voix de Nick dire _« hey, regardez qui j'ai trouvé en chemin !_ »

Tous les 3 se retournèrent, et me virent, resplendissante dans ma longue robe décolletée.

Catherine fut la première à prendre la parole « _waouh Sara tu es magnifique, comment vas-_tu ? »

Warrick enchaîna _« et beauté, si j'avais su qu'un si joli papillon se cachait derrière ta chrysalide, crois moi j'aurais tout fait pour retenir !_

_« __Bonjour tout le monde_, dis-je, fuyant toujours le regard de grissom.

_« __Bonjour Sara,_ dit-il simplement.

Pour la première fois nos yeux se rencontrèrent « _bonjour grissom_, dis-je timidement »

_« __Tu as une mine superbe,_ dit le texan. _Quelle est la ville qui te donne un si joli teint ?_

_« __Je fais partie du labo de Miami en équipe du jour, c'est vrai que ça me réussi._

Catherine donna un coup de coude à warrick et lui dit « _et beau brun j'adore cette chanson, ça te dirait de danser avec moi ?_

_« __Comment pourrais-je refuser une invitation d'une superbe blonde !_

_« __Et bien moi, je vais vous laisser, je vais tenter de retrouver ma cavalière j'ai aussi envie de_ _me déhancher_, dit Nick en tournant les talons.

_« __Bien, on dirait qu'ils ont comploté pour nous laisser seuls._

_« __Oui, on dirait bien. Sara, vous êtes absolument magnifique, et je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment heureux que n'ayez tenu compte de ma présence pour venir. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, j'aurais juste aimé avoir de vos nouvelles avant._

_« Oui, j'aurais pu Grissom, mais j'ai pensé que pour vous oublier, j'aurais plus facile de couper complètement tout contact._

_« Pour m'oublier….Sara je voulais vous dire qu'en ce qui me concerne…_

_« Papa, papa ça y est je l'ai trouvée_, cria une petite fille qui courait en ma direction

Je m'accroupi et lui tendis mes bras.

_« __Grissom, je vous présente Emma. Emma dit bonjour au docteur Grissom_

_« Bonjour docteur grissom,_ dit la petite au cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux verts.

_« __Ah ma chérie, c'est ici que tu te cachais._ Dit un homme au corps athlétique d'environ 35 ans, en passant son bras autour de ma taille et en m'attirant vers lui pour poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

_« __Sven, je te présente Docteur Gil Grissom, c'était mon superviseur quand je travaillais au labo de Vegas avec Greg, et Grissom fut aussi pour moi mon mentor quand j'étais à l'université._

_« Grissom, je vous présente Sven, mon fiancé._

Grissom serra la main du jeune homme, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son étonnement.

_« __Enchanté docteur Grissom, je suis ravi d'enfin vous connaître. Sara ne tari pas d'éloge à votre sujet et j'avais hâte de rencontrer le mythique Gil grissom. J'avoue que quand Sara parle de vous on sent toute l'estime qu'elle a pour vous, et parfois je me surprends même à en être_ _jaloux _! dit Sven sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jalousie, c'était bien le sentiment que grissom éprouvait en ce moment.

_« __Enchanté aussi Sven, ne soyez pas jaloux, mais prenez garde une perle comme celle-là on en rencontre qu'une seule fois dans une vie, et si vous ne voulez pas passer le restant de vos jours avec des regrets, il ne faut pas laisser passer sa chance._

_« __Et bien docteur grissom, si je ne savais pas l'admiration que Sara vous apporte, je dirais que mon sentiment de jalousie est justifié,_ dit Sven qui avait noté les yeux brillants de grissom quand il avait dit cela en ne quittant pas Sara du regard.

Une voix annonça que les convives étaient invités à prendre place aux tables car le repas allait commencer.

Les membres du labo étaient tous à la même table ronde, et grissom nota que Sara était assise à la table d'honneur.

Catherine demanda à grissom s'il ne savait pas qui était le bel homme assis à gauche de Sara, prés de greg.

Grissom ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. De tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, aucun scénario ne comprenait un fiancé et une petite fille.

Sven se leva, pris sa fourchette et la tapota contre son verre doucement. Comme la tradition le voulait, le garçon d'honneur devait porter un toast.

_« __Cher Greg, quel merveilleux jour, quelle merveilleuse femme tu as choisis. Nous tous qui sommes ici, sommes témoins de l'amour que vous vous portez, et quel acte d'amour est plus beau que de promettre à l'être aimé que d'être avec lui pour toujours. Je vous envie, et espère que_ _moi aussi mon aimée portera bientôt mon nom,_ sur cette parole Sven se retourna pour regarder sa fiancée assise à coté de lui_. Je te souhaite à toi, mon cousin, Gregory, et à ta femme Amy tout le bonheur du monde ! »_

_« Son fiancé ! Grissom vous étiez au courant ?_ demanda Catherine

« _Je viens de l'apprendre il y a 5 minutes catherine._ Répondit grissom, le regard chargé de tristesse et de douleur.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne ambiance, à part pour grissom dont le regard était rivé en permanence sur Sara, qui semblait, elle, s'amuser avec la famille de Greg.

Les gens commencèrent à danser des rocks, puis arrivèrent les slows.

_« Grissom, vous voulez danser avec moi ?_

_« Je ne sais pas Catherine, je n'ai jamais été un bon danseur._

_« Allez ne vous faites pas prier._

_« D'accord, mais ne vous plaigniez pas je vous aurais prévenu._

Ils firent une danse, puis le deuxième slow commença, Louis Armstrong what a wonderful world.

_« __Catherine, tu permets que je t'emprunte ton cavalier c'est ma chanson préférée_ ? J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains.

« _Grissom, ça ne vous dérange pas ?_ demanda cath

_« __Non_, répondit-il, étonné de ma demande, mais ravi.

« _Je suis contente de vous revoir Gil,_ lui dis-je

_« __Moi aussi Sara. Bien que je ne pensais pas vous retrouver fiancée et mère de famille_

_« Mère de famille ? Oh non, Emma n'est pas ma fille, la femme de Sven est morte à l'accouchement, mais c'est vrai que la petite m'adore comme si j'étais sa mère._

_« Vous allez vous marier quand ?_

_« Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. _

_« __Comment se fait-il que vous soyez avec le cousin de Greg ? D'ailleurs il faudra que je lui dise merci de m'avoir communiqué l'information, si j'avais su je ne serais pas venu_

_« Ne dites pas ça, ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir, en fait j'aurais été déçue si vous n'aviez pas été là._

Grissom sourit.

_« __Sven et moi nous sommes rencontrés à Miami, Greg était venu passer quelque jours à Miami chez son cousin, il m'a sonné pour dire qu'il était en ville. Nous nous sommes vus à 4 plusieurs fois, et quand Greg et Amy sont revenus à Vegas, Sven et moi avons continué à nous voir. Et de fil en aiguille notre relation est devenue plus qu'amicale. Voilà l'histoire._

_« __Oh oh, j'avais cru qu'après nous, vous n'auriez, ou plutôt n'auriez pas pu avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_« non grissom, ça c'était votre logique, puisque vous ne pouviez pas être avec moi , vous n'auriez pas supporté de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça que je suis partie, je ne pouvais plus souffrir__, et j'espérais quand même être heureuse._

_« C'est donc bien à cause de moi que vous êtes partie ?_

_« __Oui, mais c'est du passé Gil, et je veux savourer le moment présent. Il y a 5 ans vous auriez refusé de danser avec moi, la proximité entre 2 personnes qu'exige un slow, aurait été pour vous au-delà de la barrière émotionnelle que vous vous êtes fixée, et donc impossible._

_« Merci Sara, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, et je suis heureux que vous m'appeliez enfin Gil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous êtes en ville, mais ça vous dirait de venir faire un tour au labo revoir les autres membres ? Comme une sorte de pèlerinage ?_

_« Nous restons 2 semaines à Vegas, et je serais très heureuse de venir vous faire un petit coucou._

_« __Nous pourrions même dîner ensemble ?_

_« Waouh, Gil, je suis étonnée, y aurait-il un nouveau Grissom plus téméraire émotionnellement que je ne connais pas ! Il y a des années, quand je vous ai invité à dîner vous avez refusé !_

_« __Je sais Sara, mais il y a des années je ne pensais pas vous perdre !_

_« Gil, je suis en vacances avec mon fiancé, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte que j'aille dîner avec un autre homme, en l'occurrence vous, ce qui le rendrait jaloux._

_« __Dites lui que nous parlerons des techniques que la police scientifique de Miami utilise pour les comparer aux nôtres. Je suis sûr que si vous lui expliquez ça comme il faut, il ne viendra pas parce qu'il va trouver ça barbant ! Au fait, il fait quoi votre fi….. Enfin Sven ?_

_« __Fiancé gil, c'est facile à dire_

_« __Non, pas pour tout le monde Sara_

_« __Il est ingénieur en médecine nucléaire._

Grissom sourit _« ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent. En plus il est beau, et jeune, que demander de plus,_ tout le contraire de moi pensait grissom, _vous avez tout pour être heureuse._

_« __Non gil, je n'ai pas tout pour être heureuse._ Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, il leva un sourcil.

Et je resserrais légèrement notre étreinte, afin de respirer encore mieux son parfum. J'avais envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule, si seulement nous avions été seul au monde.

**5 minutes dans ses bras, et je venais d'effacer 5 ans d'effort****s, Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué.**

Allez, une petite review juste savoir si cette suite vous plait, et merci.


End file.
